My Life Is Like An Anime
by Supernovak
Summary: The story is about a young man named Tyrell, who sick of the world he is in, get sucked into an anime world with your favorite anime and video games characters. If you thought high school was crazy in the real world, see what Tyrell goes through in MLILLA
1. MLILAA Title Guide

Tyrell Oglesby

**My Life Is Like An Anime Series Guide**

_Episode 1:_ "The Beginning of A New Beginning Pt.1"

_Episode 2:_ "The Beginning of A New Beginning Pt.2"

_Episode 3:_ "Entering The New World"

_Episode 4:_ "Welcome To Nova High: The School of Familiar Faces But Different Personalities."

_Episode 5: _"Ayasa: The Mysterious Student"

_Episode 6:_ "Tyrell v.s Theodore Round 2 "


	2. Episode One

Tyrell Oglesby

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts 2 is under the license of Square Enix/Disney.**

**_Tyrell's Writing Version 3.5 Update:_** Dialogue has changed so the reader can understand who is talking in the story.

**_II._** This is making the story look like a play format.

**_III._** Also every time someone speaks in thought, it will go let this: ' ' instead of " "

**Example:** **Tyrell:** 'What is this guy talking about' (To Kris) "Man this is weird"

**Introduction**

The sun rose on a bright Monday morning around 5:50 am. The rays slowly entered through the window like a good morning from the world, but the person inside wasn't so happy to receive it. The young boy was in his bed trying to get the last few minutes of his sleep. He twisted and turned to avoid the rays that were hitting his eyes. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door.

**Mom:** "Tyrell, it is time to get up. School's today. The summer vacation is over. "

She heard an upsetting groan coming from his room.

**Tyrell:** "Just 10 more minutes, please?"

**Mom**: "But today is the best day of the year. You can see all your friends again."

Tyrell slowly rose from his bed scratching his head.

**Tyrell:**"But Mom, it is going to be boring. I know why you are saying that because you will have the house to yourself and you don't want me to annoy you half to death."

His mom didn't respond and walked off as Tyrell grinned.

**Tyrell:** "See, I knew I was right."

As he lay back down, he suddenly heard a clinging sound and something hard dragging on the floor.

**Mom:** (yelling) "OH TYRELL, MOM WANTS TO COME IN AND SAY HI."

Tyrell suddenly began to hear the song, _Tension Rising_ from Kingdom Hearts 2 game in his head as he jumped out of his bed.

**Tyrell:** "Crap, I forgot she has the key. I have to think of something."

He noticed the window and quickly grabbed his stuff. His bedroom suddenly door bust open. His mother came in with a small pipe in her hands but to her surprise, there was no one inside.

**Mom:** "Oh son, where are you?"

She quickly went toward the bed and looked under. The only thing she saw was a bunch of magazines and a two pairs of sneakers but no Tyrell to be found.

**Mom:** "Where is he? He couldn't have just disappeared."

She went to the window to look outside but he wasn't there either. Suddenly while his mother was briefly distracted, Tyrell slowly got off of the closet room and headed toward the door.

**Tyrell:** 'I am almost free.'

He said to himself before stepping on a squeaky part of the ground. His mother slowly turned around with a devilish grin on her face.

**Mom:** "You thought you could just walk out this room and get away from what you just said to me."

**Tyrell:** (shivered in terror) "I am sorry"

**Mom**: "Don't be, mommy will make it all better."

**  
Opening Theme**: Re Re

**Artist**: Asian Kung-Fu Generation

**_My Life Is Like an Anime_**

**_By Tyrell Oglesby_**

Episode Pic: Tyrell's mother standing there with the devilish grin in a red and black color. She is holding the pipe with MLILAA 1 imprinted on it.

**_Episode 1: _The Beginning of a New Beginning. Pt.1**

**_  
Chapter One_**

Tyrell flew out his house to the ground.

**Tyrell:** "Hey mom, you didn't need to do all that."

Suddenly his book bag struck him in the face as his mom struck her head out the door.

**Mom:** (Smiling) "Enjoy your day at school, son. I love you."

Tyrell got back to his feet and began to run off quickly.

**Tyrell:** "Love you too but do I really have to go… (notices his mom picking up a piece of metal.) Bye! (runs around the corner) Man, my mom can be rough at times."

(You may already know this but my name is Tyrell L. Oglesby and I am 16 years old. I live an average life, well except for what just happened. This is my average place, Brooklyn, NY and I go to an average school…Ok! Boys & Girls High is not really that average, but you would only know if you were there. I don't have that many friends but I am not the popular type anyway. I am also a huge video game and anime lover. **_Sometimes I wish my life was an anime_**… the things they do are so cool. Well, I kind of left off my thought. My life is average, nothing exciting ever happens. It is just the same old thing over and over. Well I finally made it to school; I wondered what is going to happen today.)

He looked at the front gate of his school and shivered a little.

**Tyrell:** "This school gives me the creeps. But I have no choice now."

**??:** "Oh no you don't, Buddy. You won't get away."

Suddenly, the person pinched his ear causing him to give a mighty yell.

**Tyrell:** (yells) "JEANNA!! LOVELEAN!! What are you doing here by my school?"

**Jeanna:** (frowns) "Never mind that. You lied to me about that movie I saw the other day. I told you I will get you."

Lovelean nodded as she patted Tyrell's head.

**Tyrell:** "I am sorry, but you would think now would be the best time to get me."

**Lovelean:** "Yep, your first embarrassing thing for the new school year."

Tyrell gave a devilish grin as he started to roll up his sleeves. The girls slowly began to move back, because the y knew what Tyrell was capable of.

**Tyrell:** "Don't leave now. We were about the have so much fun together.

( jumps at it only to grab Lovelean by the arm) Ok, Sis since you was the one who told her to do it."

He began to pick her up but her feet kept moving until…BAM….

Tyrell suddenly fell to the ground holding his family jewels. The two girls started to bust laughing at him. He slowly got back up and started to yell at them.

**Tyrell:** "You silly little girls. This isn't a good day for me and here you two come and (starts to yell) ruin it some more."

**The Girls:** WHAT!!

As they started argued in front of the school, a man with a scar on his face was watching them. His attire was weird and his hair was sticking out.

**Mysterious Man:** (grins) "I found them. We just need to find the last one but so far everything is going out as planned."

He began walked off in the park.

**Little girl:**(while pointing at the guy) "Hey, mommy. What is that weird guy wearing?"

**Mysterious Man:** "Hey isn't it rude to point."

**Young Mother:** (looks back) "Hey isn't it rude to look like an donkey butt. So what if she pointed at you."

**Mysterious Man:** (shocked by her comment from comment) How rude….Wait, you look as young as my sister and she is 15."

**Young Mother:** (rolled her eyes) "Yeah, I am 15 but what does it matter to you."

**Mysterious Man:** (slowly back away) "I have to get this over with."

**Meanwhile back in the school**

Tyrell gave a mighty loud yawn as he walked up the stairs.

**Tyrell:** "Another boring year in this devil hole called a school. I wonder if I may get lucky this year...sigh probably not. My life sucks. First, my mom and then Lovelean and Jeanna…man they are both stupid gir…"

Suddenly, he got smacked in the back of the head, which almost made him fall.

**Tyrell:** "What the… Kris, is that you?"

They slapped each other fives.

**Kris:** "Yeah, the one and only. So punk, how was your summer vacation?"

Tyrell gave Kris a disappointing frown.

**Tyrell:** "Dreadful, very dreadful. I did nothing since summer school ended, well except get put down by my little sister. She called me a one dimensional person. I also spoke to the Jeanna. We were talking about the final fantasy series. You know she just got into the kingdom hearts series."

**Kris:** (laughs) "Somebody moving up in the world. You may get lucky, Mr. Oglesby."

**  
Tyrell:** (grunts) "Whatever. Remember we suppose to meet her and Jeanna after school today at Game Stop."

**Kris:** "Yeah, I remember. Lovelean and I have something to talk about. So how did you get Lovelean to meet us at Game Stop? She's not even a fan of video games."

**Tyrell:** (grins evilly) "I am kind of blackmailing her to come. I told her that I will blah about something that was going on with her to all her friends."

**Kris:** "You know she is going to kill you when today is over, right? Oh but you have to tell me before she does."

**Tyrell:** "Ok then, here is it. Lovelean…. (Suddenly, the first period bell rang which made Tyrell stop what he was saying.) Sorry, I have to run. I don't want to be late for my class."

He left Kris standing there puzzled.

**Kris:** "Man, you have to tell me."

**Later that Day**

Tyrell was relaxing in the class he was last in. The classes that he had so far were boring, so he was slowly slipping in and out of reality.

**Tyrell:** "And I came to school why again? (sighs) Darn it! Today is really average again."

He dozed off once more but when he opened his eyes, he was suddenly surprised. Someone was staring at his face and they had a bright smile on their face.

**Tyrell:** (yells) "WHAT THE HECK!"

He fell out his seat. The guy leaned to see if he was ok.

**Mysterious Man:** "That was a mean fall. Are you ok, young man?"

Tyrell rubbed his head and stared at the guy.

**Tyrell:** "What the... Why did you have to scary me like that for, weirdo? Who are you?" (To himself) 'And why he reminds me of Theodore?'

(My average day was slowly shifting into a something I never seen before. **This man he had a weird scar on his face just like any samurai anime character.** Maybe he is a new teacher and this is his class room. I hope he is not a serious teacher … What is with the hair style?)

**Mysterious Man:** "Who me? I am just a simple person who just simply pasting through. So what are you doing alone?"

**Tyrell:** (yawns loud and rude) "Just relaxing but what is it to you at all?"

**Mysterious Man:** (shakes his head) "Nothing, just asking."

**Tyrell:** (falls back to his seat) "I'm so tired I should have never stayed up so long to watch anime."

**Mysterious Man:** (jumps) "ANIME! Are you a fan of anime?"

Tyrell nodded but the weird guy's sudden grin made which made him feel more uncomfortable than before.

**Mysterious Man:** "I am a huge fan of…"

**Tyrell:** (With a cranky voice) "I don't really care right now."

**Mysterious Man:** (frowns) "Man for a young person, you sure have no manners."

**Tyrell:** 'cranky one' (sighs) 'He talks too much' "I am sorry. As I said before, I slept late and I had an unpleasant morning. I am tired of calling you guy or mysterious man, so what is your real name?"

**Mysterious Man:** (jumps in the seat with no hesitating) "My name is…Um…Steven and yours?"

**Tyrell:** (scratches his head) "If I don't tell you, you would keep bothering me."

Steven nodded.

**Tyrell:** "Ok. My name is Tyrell."

Tyrell took again look at him.

**Steven:** "So how long you were watching anime?"

**Tyrell:** "I have been watching since I was in the seventh grade. I have one question for. Why in the heck are you bothering me?"

**Steven:** "Well, I was looking for someone who is into anime just like me."

**Tyrell:** (sarcastically) "Oh I find that hard to believe."

**Steven:**(frowns a little) "Anyway, I came here to give something."

He placed a small object on the table, which made Tyrell almost fall out of his seat.

**Tyrell:** "Is that a...a keyblade? Where did you find something that? So cool!"

He slowly began to act like Steven.

**Steven:** "Yeah, it is one of a kind. It almost took an arm and leg to find it."

**Tyrell:** "Can I touch it?"

Steven grinned but this time it was a regular grin.

**Steven:** "Yeah sure... after all, it's yo…"

Tyrell didn't hear what he said. For some reason as his hands got closer and closer to the keyblade, he slowly began to lose consciousness. "I don't feel so good now."

**_  
Chapter Two_**

(What was this feeling? It was kind of overwhelming and yet it was fearful. It felt like I was falling, surrounded in nothingness. My day was turning away from the ordinary and into the unordinary. It could be the beginning for something new for me, but I feel I am not alone in this.)

**Mysterious Voice:** …Tyrell…

…deeper…

…deeper…

…falling into your destiny…

…open to it with welcoming arms…

…and it will receive you freely…

…w..wa..wak..wake..wake up...

Tyrell suddenly opened his eyes as though he been in a nightmare.

He shook his head and suddenly realized he was on the floor and the lights were off.

**Tyrell:** "Oh man, I must have really dozed. I am probably late for class. (Grins) It is not the first time. So why the heck the lights are off? Someone should have noticed me."

He got up and slowly began to look for a light switch, but as he moved something weird happened. The ground below him began to light up showing an image. It was familiar like something he seen before, but while he was questioning him self about the newly environment, he didn't notice the supernatural happening behind him.

**Tyrell:** "This can't be. Am I dreaming? Everything is weird, the dim lights, the glass painting floor, and the quietness. So is this Kingdom Hearts or is it Kingdom Hearts 2? I really don't care, I am here."

A sudden movement from behind made Tyrell realize he wasn't alone anymore. He made a quick 180 and noticed the small wave of Heartless and Nobodies. They were slowly moving toward him and he was unarmed or was he.

**Tyrell:** "I love this dream. Now I have enemies I can release my anger on and not give a crap. So how do you do this Key blade thing? (Extends his right hand and opens his hand. Instantly, a key blade appears.) Oh yeah. So let me relieve some of the stress."

Tyrell charged toward them and started to attack, hitting Heartless and Nobodies left and right. He fought them like they were even a challenge, but he was thinking about the people who pissed him off.

**Tyrell:** "This is awesome. Now, I know how Sora feels. (Defeats two more enemies)"

(Wow, I am in my favorite video game, fighting enemies, and wielding a key blade. This is truly amazed of all of this. Whatever I ate before I had this dream, I wanted to eat it again, again, and again. Maybe I could finish the complete dream but next week Tuesday, ha…but there something about this dream that creep me out. Was it a complete fantasy or was it a reality of a total nightmare.)

He defeated the last enemy and turned around.

**Tyrell:** (gives a smirk) "That is the power of the keybl… (tries to spin the key blade and gets struck in the forehead.) Ouch!"

While recovering from the blow to the head, a giant door just simply appeared in front of Tyrell and opened.

**Tyrell:** (laughs) "I'm ready to face this silly boss and then I can find out what game I am in."

He started to run inside not noticing the two shadow figures emerged from the dark portal below. They were both wearing dark long hoodies that covered their faces.

**Shadow 1:** "I see the plan is working and the mouse has falling for the cheese. He will be dead in no time, (makes a silly giggle) but it is a shame. His fighting skills were amazing and I think the human is cute. "

**Shadow 2: **"SHUT IT SIS!! You need to stop worrying about him and make this mission is a success. The master will be pissed if this one fails and this is fourth time. If this time fails, I will make sure Tyrell's final resting place be as uncomfortable as ever."

They slowly began to vanish back into the dark portal but one stopped and turned to the door.

**Shadow 1:** (sighs) "Please Ty-chan, please live. I want to play with you and for you to become my pet. (Blows a kiss and walks inside.)"

Tyrell ran fiercely down the long hallway, still excited and thrilled. There was a light in front of him which made him even more excited. As he got to the end of the door, he suddenly tripped and fell out only to land on the large platform below.

**Tyrell:** (slowly gets up and rubs his head) "It is not how I remember this game."

He started to look around the large area and saw no changes…until he looked down. This really made him worry about if it was a dream or not.

**Tyrell:** (his eyes widen) "What the he…? Why are all my friends' pictures on the ground? This is not good, not good at all."

Just then, he felt a presence as though someone was watching him. He quickly grabbed the Key blade and held his ground.

**Tyrell:** "Where is it? (White light suddenly flashes in his eyes) No!"

When the light cleared from Tyrell's eyes, he realized he was trapped in the air. His arms and legs were covered in a grey material. A large grey monster emerged from the shadows and it was coming toward him. Tyrell shivered but not from fear but from…

**Tyrell:** (In a state of shock) "Ah my Goddess!! It is a Twilight Thorn, I am trapped by this thing and it is so cool. So how do I use the reaction commands here?"

Suddenly…

**??:** "Tyrell, You have to wake up. Things are not what they seem to be. Wake up…Wake up now"

**Tyrell:** (confuses) "Who said that? That voice sounds familiar but…"

Suddenly, the Twilight Thorn was already above him and was ready to attack. Tyrell started to struggle but nothing was happening.

**Tyrell:** "Oh man, this is not going so well. What could be worst than this…oh yeah, my last relationship. I have to get out of this."

(This is not good. My favorite boss is the thing that is trying to kill me. Weird enough I am having this dream, but something made the whole thing change.)

**Twilight Thorn:** "So you can't escape, little boy. So I will help you. (stretches out his arm and it suddenly turns to a spike.) And place you out of your soul into the under realm."

**Tyrell:** "What the deuce is going on here? You never talked in the game and your hand never did that. (starts his fight to escape again, but nothing happens.) This is really not fair."

**??:** "So boy, wake up then. You have a destiny to fulfill."

**Twilight Thorn:** (Laughs) "Any last words before you go to the land of the abyss. (Tyrell didn't say anything) Ok then, good bye"

As Twilight Thorn went for the strike, Tyrell suddenly started to close his eyes and began to relax his mind.

**Tyrell:** "I won't die today. This is my dream and I will win."

Something weird happened, a supernatural effect. Tyrell's heart started to beat faster causing vibrating of powerful auras to suddenly begin to shoot out his body. Luckily, one of the auras struck the Twilight Thorn in the face, which knocked him back. Tyrell opened his eyes, the questions that passed through his head. The Twilight Thorn quickly regained his balance and warped back in front of him. This time, he was much more pissed.

**Twilight Thorn:** "Stupid boy! You will definitely die now."

He went the second strike but…

**??:** "Use the power that is in front of you? USE IT NOW!!"

Tyrell body began to glow as the spike moved closer. As the spike got near Tyrell's chest, he simple vanished. The Twilight Thorn paused instantly.

**Twilight Thorn:** "What ?? Has he awak..." (Suddenly, a foot struck his face, which knocks him down.)

The Twilight Thorn crashed to ground, which instantly shattered it. He hit on the platform below with a loud thud. The smoke consumed the entire area as a figure landed on the ground.

**??:** "How did you like that"

A Twilight Thorn started to stand up, but its skin began to crack slowly revealing that someone was inside. He was wearing a black hooded coat and had a red bladed scythe in his hand.

**??:**(laughs)"So this is the real form of the twilight thorn?"

**Death Reaper:** "Yeah, I am the real thing. The code name is Death Reaper. So I see you finally woke up, Tyrell."

**Tyrell:** "I guess I did, but your name is sound stupid. (imitates Death Reaper's voice) I'm Death Reaper, I sound like a bootleg digimon. (Starts to laugh)"

Tyrell extended his right arm and a sword appeared but it was no longer a keyblade. It was an actually sword with the twilight thorn emblem on it. It was shocking to both of them. D. Reaper took the advantage and tried to attack but Tyrell blocked. They clashed blades repeatedly. Even though, Tyrell didn't realize it, he was actually keeping up with the opponent.

**Tyrell:** "Now this feels like one of the story. (clashes blades once more) Ah man, I love it."

Suddenly he spin-kicked D. Reaper away and then Tyrell continued to charged at him.

**D. Reaper:** "How could this guy be this powerful already? I have to…"

Tyrell started his attack with a downward thrust. It collided with D. Reaper's scythe, but the sudden impact knocked D. Reaper to the ground and his weapon flew off the platform.

**Tyrell: **(laughs while slowing moving toward him.) "Man, you really must have forgotten this is my dream and the good guys always have the upper hand."

**??:** "So I guess it is time to stop dreaming."

Tyrell quickly turned around, only to notice another person standing there. He was wearing a black and red hoodie and a pair of black jeans. The hood was covering his face.

**D. Reaper:** (rose to his feet) "You have done it now. The boss had to show up for you."

**??:** (yells) "Silence!! You let him gain his powers and now I have to clean up your mess. I don't know why I put up with your mess. "

The man opened his hand that was encircled in his dark energy and released it at D. Reaper. The powerful beam struck him in the chest and he unexpectedly disappeared from their eyes. Tyrell scratched his head due to the confused state he was in.

**Tyrell:** "I have a question, well two. Who are you? And who is he?"

**??:** "Who I am doesn't concern you for now. Now as for D. Reaper, he is somewhere for now, we still need his power for our cause."

Tyrell went in a defensive stance but the man laughed as he folded his arms.

**??:**"Calm down, you couldn't defeat me if you want to. So it is pointless now."

Tyrell went for the attack but the man just simply smacked the sword out of his hands. Without warning, He grabbed Tyrell by the throat and raised him up.

**Tyrell:** "Man, I can't budge a muscle; it is just like before."

**??:** (grins) "Like I said before you can't beat me. So time to go home and I promise we will meet again. Bye Bye and heads up. "

The man closed his hand around Tyrell's neck causing him to completely shatter.

**?? **"How shameful for me, that I am actually out here wasting my time in this dimension. (grins and then looks in his hand) Still, he may still be a threat."

**In The Real World**

**Teacher:** "Mr. Oglesby. Mr. Oglesby, Wake up. You are interrupting my class with your snoring. So…"

As the teacher slammed his fist on the table, Tyrell woke up and accidentally head butted the teacher in the jaw. The hit quickly knocked him out and the students bust into laughter. However, Tyrell was dumbfounded but he knew what was coming next.

**Tyrell:** (yells) "What kind of day is this!? Why is this happening to only me today?"

**To Be Continued**

**  
Ending Theme**: Vacancy (Original Ending theme to Xam'd: Lost Memories)

**Artist**: Kylee

**_Next Episode…_**

When I was younger and watched anime, I always wished I could go to a world like theirs and do the same adventures like the one they have. As I got older, I realize that this is the only world I have here. That idea changed after I had dream just now. That dream felt so real but yet it was a dream. **Something tells me that my life is going to change**. Well you just have to wait a see.

**_Episode 2:_** **The Beginning of a New Beginning. Pt.2 **


	3. Episode Two

Disclaimer:  
Various Anime/ Video Games Characters are under the license of their respected companies such as (Namco/Bandai, Square Enix, Capcom, etc.).

Introduction

Tyrell and Kris entered the Georgetown Mall heading for the game store that held the Tekken 5 DR tournament.

**Kris:** "Hey Tai, you never really told me how you get yourself into detention."

**Tyrell:** (laughs) "It is a long story and I don't want to talk about."

Tyrell noticed Jeanna and Loveline standing by the game store. He did a weird laugh as **he moved closer. They didn't even notice him or Kris.  
**  
**Tyrell:** "Now, Time for my revenge. I got you now."

He reached to grab them when suddenly...WHAM! One of the store clerks opened the door that smacked Tyrell in the face. He slid down to the floor in pain.

**Owen:** "Come on, guys. The tournament starts in five minutes. (Notices that Kris is laughing) What is wrong?"

Tyrell got up to his feet and held his nose. Owen and the girls started to laugh too.

**Loveline:** "Nice one, Owen. He totally fell for that one."

**Owen:** "I told you he would. He always does. "

**Tyrell:** (angrily) "You know what. Let's get this tournament over with so I can go home. I had a stupid day today. Now I have to deal with a Tekken Virgin, a fake Gothic girl who likes to give cheap shots, and a four eye ears pinching nag. You guys are losers."

**Kris:** (Quickly stops laughing) "Oh man. I see you inside."

**Owen, Loveline, & Jeanna:** "WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU JERK!!!"

**Tyrell:** (holding his ground) "You heard me."

Kris quickly made it inside the store and they all started to argue with Tyrell.

Meanwhile,

Two people appeared on top of the building that was across from the mall. They were both wearing the black long hoodies and you couldn't see their faces.

**Figure 1:** "Reaper's plan didn't work, so now we have to clean up his mess. To think my sister is starting to fall for this boy. Why is he so important?"

**Figure 2:** "I don't know and I don't care. The boss just wants him out. (Snaps his fingers and a huge broadsword appeared) and this will make sure of it."

**Figure 1:** "You fool. Put that away before someone sees us. We have to be careful on how to get rid of this boy. To make it look like an accident. (Notices storm clouds heading their way.) and I just found the way."

**Figure 2:** "Ok, but if that fails, then it is my turn."

Back at the store,

Tyrell flew inside and landed in front of Kris and the other tournament contestants.

**Tyrell:** Why me?

**Kris:** Cuz you can't go against a store clerk and two girls when they get angry.

Tyrell sighed as the other walked inside.

Owen: Ok let the tournament begin and if anyone goes against Tyrell Oglesby.... (with an evil tone) Floor him with a perfect victory.

**Tyrell:** What that is not fai...(notices the evil looks on Jeanna and Loveline's faces.) Ok, I just wont give them a chance. I am going to win no matter what. Believe it."

Suddenly, the room went completely quiet.

**Kris:** Tyrell, you did the old Naruto quote. You just asked for a death wish.

**  
Opening Theme**: Re Re

**Artist**: Asian Kung-Fu Generation

**_My Life Is Like an Anime_**

**_By Tyrell Oglesby_**

**_Episode Pic:_** Tyrell's face already smacked into door and MLILAA 2 imprinted on his forehead.

**Episode 2**: _The Beginning of a New Beginning. Pt.2  
_

An hour and half later,

The group left the store but Tyrell came out with his head down.

**Tyrell:** "Unbelievable, the whole store was gunning for me. (He lifts his head up and grin) but I still won second place."

**Jeanna:** "You barely got that place. The guy who got first, just straight ten hit combo'd your butt out of the way."

Tyrell didn't paid Jeanna any mind; he was too busy praising himself.

Loveline: (sighs) "Face it, it's hopeless."

**Kris:** (agrees with them) "Yeah, we have to get home. It is after 7 and Tyrell needs to get home before we'll have a funeral."

So they said their goodbyes, going their separate ways but the men on the roof began to follow Tyrell. The sky started to get black from the oncoming storm. A few minutes later, as Tyrell was still padding himself on the back about the victory, he began to think about the dream he had in class early that day.

**Tyrell:** "That was a cool dream that I had. The heartless, the nobodies and Twilight Thorn I actually fought against them....even though that Thorn tried to kill me. The way I got there was very strange. In fact, the guy who gave me the keyblade and the guy with the scythe in my dream had the same hoodies."

Suddenly, lightning struck which knocked Tyrell out of his thought. He looked up and noticed the storm clouds for the very first time. He was puzzled due to the fact he forgot to watch the news the night before.

**Tyrell:** "How could forget about that. (runs in the park but notices a mysterious man standing by the gate with a trend coat on and a hat that almost covers his face.) Well, I know that man is hot. It is almost 85 degrees out here."

Tyrell was gone around the corner. The man lifts up his head and grinned.

**Mysterious** **Man:** "Yep, you are right, young one. (begins to sense something) It is about time they make a move. (enters into the park)

As Tyrell got deeper in the park, the rain began to fall and lightning struck once more.

**Tyrell:** (get nervous) "Oh man, this weather is so unpredictable. I forgot my umbrella. (Stops) Wait, I never even got to keep that keyblade. That creepy jerk!!"

He continued to run, not realizing that he was entering an invisible barrier. Suddenly as he entered the middle of the park, Tyrell started to get these weird vibes.

**Tyrell:** (looks around) "Oh man. This really feels like deja vu."

**Figure 1:** (laughs) "It should feel that way. You easily fell for the trap one again. This time it is the trap to your grave, boy."

**Tyrell:** (panicks) "What! My grave. I don't know is going on but this is no funny at all."

**Figure 2:** "Sorry, Kid. This isn't a joke. You are our boss's target and orders are orders."

The two figures appeared in front of him. Tyrell froze in fear, while his brain was trying to understand what was going on.

**Tyrell:** (Speechless and confused) "The...same..... You.....guys are from.....my dream...that I had. How are you here? [In thought: I can't be dreaming again. This is really real but how.]"

**Figure 1:** (waves his hands and grins) "Well you have some good news and bad news. The good news is that we aren't the ones you encountered in your dream, though we have matching attire. However, the bad news..and I do love the bad news, We are much worst than they are. So let's his destruction began."

Suddenly, his accomplice made a whole car appear and he flung it at Tyrell. The speed was so great that it was impossible for him to dodge.

**Tyrell:** "AHHHH!"

Suddenly, the car crashed to the ground which caused the explosion.

**Figure 2:** (sighs while stretching his arms) "It is a real shame he didn't even put up a fight. So why did the boss put so much effort into killing him?"

**Figure 1:** "Becuz he wanted it. You can't the boss's order no matter what they are."

They looked at the fire as there was one more explosion. The two men accomplished the goal but they felt like there was suddenly missing. Like something was left of their memory banks.

**Figure 2:** "Aren't we forgetting something...or maybe someone."

**Figure 1:** (began to think about it) "He did mention about a guy we have to watch out for. But I forgot his name. James...Joel...."

Just then, they heard a loud whistle from behind them. The men quickly turned around and what they saw terrified them. Someone was holding Tyrell under his arm.

**???:** (grins) "When you doing a mission, make sure you expect the unexpected."

**Tyrell:** (shocked) "What the...I am still alive. How?

Tyrell looked up to notice that he was being held by a guy with a guy with red hair and a broken watch that had a cracked V on it. He was wearing a trend coa....

**Tyrell:** (yells) "WAIT, YOU ARE THAT MAN THAT WAS STANDING IN FRONT OF THE PARK!"

**Man:** (look at Tyrell) "Sorry, I am late. I was coming to get when you was in school but I got caught up at a fast food joint. But before we get started, I have one question. (Tyrell blinks twice) Are you ready for the new world?"

Lightning struck as Tyrell and the hooded men had a weird look on their faces.

**Figure 1:** "Man, that line was too cliche. Where did you get that from...a Dot Hack game?"

He took off his hoodie revealing himself. He was a man with short brown hair in the front and a long ponytail in the back.

**Figure 1:** (Frowns)"Now give us the boy and ge..."

**Man:** (imitates Figure 1's facial expression) "How can I give you the boy with an ugly face like yours? You should have kept the hoodie on. Oh, and speaking of clichés, a hero never gives up anything to a villain..."

The man quickly jumped back after noticing an energy beam coming toward him. Just as he landed by the tree, another beam came flying striking it. Tyrell amazed by what was going on.

**Tyrell:** "Is this another dream? Seriously, how is this man carrying me? In fact, you do look familiar."

**Man:** (lands on top of a rock) "Wow. I think it would take you this to get who I am. Ok, I'll only do this one time (lends forward and sticks his arm out, curving his fist.) Henshin-a-go-go, baby!"

**Tyrell:** "No, your...your..."

**Man:** (smiles) "Shhh!"

Tyrell was in the state of shock as the man was still holding him up with one hand and move the way he did. He was speechless but his curiously started to take over.

**Tyrell:** (yells) "How are you doing this? What are yo..."

**Man:** "If I tell you, you wouldn't believe me, but…(lifts Tyrell up and strike him in the stomach) if you come to my world maybe it will be little more understandable."

The man threw Tyrell back and as he landed, he began to fade away.

**Man:** "See ya in few. That takes care of that problem. (Turns to the two figures) Now I am stuck with the rejects from Organization XIII."

The other man ran up and revealed his identity. He had short blue hair and brown eyes but a metal patch covered one of his eyes.

**Wrath:** "My code name is Wrath. Your interfering ruin this mission. You are now my opponent. (snaps his fingers and the broadsword once again appear) Let's go, Hell Storm."

**J:** "Sorry I don't really like the revealing name game but you can call me, J (Grins) Wrath, thanks but you cant beat me with huge sword you holding. So I am going back hom…"

J quickly moved out the way as the sword impaled the tree. He quickly landed next to the destroyed car as the other one started to move in.

**J:** "Oh no, you don't (suddenly slows time and dodges the oncoming attack.) Told you were slow."

**Wrath:** (starts to really get mad) "Stand still, so Crisis can kill you."

**Crisis:** "He didn't need to know my code name, you idiot. But he is right though. (An aura starts to surrounds his body.) We have to kill you after all."

Crisis and Wrath went on the attack, throwing punches, kicks, and sword slashes. J slid back and managed to dodge those attacks as well. J still had the same grin while preparing for his next move.

**J:** "This fight is pointless. The boy is in the world now. Your mission is a failure. Let's stop before you get hurt."

Wrath ran at J once more reading himself for a powerful slash attack but again J slowed time as the sword was coming down.

He delivered a powerful palm thrust in Wrath's stomach, which in real time send him flying toward into a rock. J then sped up and grabbed Crisis's face and slammed him straight into the tree.

**J:** (Starts to laugh)"I haven't had this much fun in years."

**Wrath:** (rage suddenly takes over that he thrust his sword into the ground while charged up.) "You dare insult us like that."

Wrath's broadsword began to change into a black color as the ground began to tremble. A dark aura embraced Wrath as Crisis got back to his feet.

**Crisis:** "J, You just awaken your defeat. When he is like this, he will fight until nothing is left to fight. Isn't that righ…"

Before Crisis could finish, Wrath was already in a rage dash toward his opponent moving in incredible speed. J began to do the same routine but something was different. He slowed down time but Wrath still moved in the same pace. J started to hesitate and Crisis capitalized and kicked him in front of oncoming attack.

**Wrath:** (Raises his weapon) "Raging Storm Act.1"

The attack struck J and it was painful. He crashed to the ground and rolled back. In the normal view, he looks like a normal slash attack. However in J's slow-mo, it is a devastating barrage of slashes.

**J:** "That was good one. (Spills out a little blood) Now playtime is over and I really have to go."

Wrath thrust his sword toward J, but he dodged by jumping above the sword. He looked at Wrath and grins once more.

**J:** "Check this one out. RECORD!!!!"

J spin-kicked Wrath straight in the stomach. The impact was great enough but the record ability made the damage 3X worst. Wrath once again went flying high in the air. Suddenly J slowed time yet again, but this time he warped in front of Crisis. Next, He delivered a mighty punch in stomach that also sent him in the air. Wrath and Crisis were now soaring through the air, J took the opportunity to speed up time and jumped up at them.

**J:** "It is over. (Starts to spin around as flames surround his body.) Spiral Flame Kick."

The attack was locked on for his two opponents when suddenly...

**Girl:** "Rejection!"

A girl abruptly appeared smacking the oncoming attack causing J to crash into the barrier. He quickly came back down sliding on the grass but his eyes stayed on the girl above. She had red curly short hair and hazelnut eyes. She also wasn't wearing a hoodie like others. Her attire was Japanese black, red & white school uniform with black shoes.

**J:** "Great and I worked so hard on mastering that technique."

**Girl:** (frowns)"Keep practicing. This fight is over."

**Wrath:** "But Sis...He caused the missio..."

**Girl:** (a vein appears on her forehead) "I said the fight is OVER!!"

With a mighty sweep of her feet, she delivered a powerful downward kick on the two of them. The attack sent them crashing to the ground.

**Crisis:** "Lady Malice, why was involved in that kick."

**Malice:** "The master is not pleased by your two actions and cuz of your failure, Tyrell is now in our world. (Turns to J) As for you, Mr. Hero. You are free to go for now but we will cross path again."

**J:** "Tsst! It was getting boring anyway. I am going home and watch my favorite show."

The barrier began to crack and pieces started falling to the ground. As J walked, he began to fade away.

**Malice:** (her eyes glow a light crimson) "Oh yes, we will meet again…Mr. Hero."

Meanwhile, in an unknown location

Tyrell woke up in a huge crater, the sky was pitch black and it was hard to see the surroundings.

**Tyrell:** (looks around) "Where am I? Was that a dream?"

J appeared in front of Tyrell scaring him.

**J:** "Nope. That was real. Sorry about that punch but I had to bring you here."

**Tyrell:** "What are you talking about? Bring me where, we are here in Brooklyn. Ok, so what is with the Viewtiful Joe getup and that light show earlier. It was fun but I am going home now. (starts to walk away) And stay away from me you weird V guy."

**Joe:** "Viewtiful Joe getup...I haven't heard those words in years. I am sorry to inform you this but we are no longer in Brooklyn. In fact, we are not even in your dimension. (Tyrell stops and turns around) Tyrell, you are now in the world of Anime."

**Tyrell:** (his eyes twitches) "An..Anime! World Of Anime!!!!!!!!"

(My name is Tyrell L. Oglesby and I am 16 years old. I live an average life but **sometimes I wish my life were an anime**. Now, I realize you should careful what you wish for, you just might get it or that what you think.)

TO BE CONTINUED!!!

**  
Ending Theme**: Vacancy (Original Ending Theme for Xam'd: Lost Memories)

**Artist**: Kylee

**  
Next Episode**:

This is the world of anime, Awesome. So many things to look forward to..girls, cool fights, the lifestyle of anime students and yes, girls. Wait, what do you mean, 'people want me dead'? What did you get me into? NOOOOO!!!!!!!!

**Episode 3**: "Entering the New World"

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. Please comment. If there are any problems, feel free to let me know. Thanks


	4. Episode Three

Disclaimer: Various Anime/ Video Games Characters are under the license of their respected companies. Also the music that is being used belong to the great artist who made them. The song were used in inspiration to finish this story.

_  
Introduction_

**Tyrell:** "AHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Crashing into a stone wall, Tyrell caused smoke clouds to spread within the area. Joe, who was also wearing a training gi; just like Tyrell came walking right through.

**Joe:** (folds his arms)"Tyrell, Come on. You are not trying hard enough."

Tyrell popped out the wall, only to accidently fall on his face.

**Joe:** "You have a long way to go and you have only two days left. With this school, you are going have to learn how to fight."

**Tyrell:** (lifts his head) "This is crazy. We have been going at this for three days now. I don't why we are even doing this. I need a break."

**Female Voice:** (walks from behind Joe) "Sorry Ty-kun. What Joe says, goes. Besides you suck, if those guys with the hoodies came to attack you. I would have to be your savior and I am only 10 years old."

She was also wearing a training gi and her hair was short in white. Her eyes were blue. She was carrying a sheath that appeared to be taller than her. Without Tyrell knowing it, she also has a small crush on him.

**Tyrell:** "Will you shut up, Aya! It is hard to train with your big mouth always yapping."

Aya swiftly teleported in front of Tyrell, he felt her sudden killer aura as she rose her right foot back.

**Aya:** (in an evil tone) "If you don't like it, cover your (release the kick directly in his face) ears."

Tyrell blasted off into air while giving out a big yell. Joe simply just gave off another sigh. Aya jumped and cheered about what she just did.

**Joe:** "Tyrell, do you even realize danger you are in. You have to take this training seriously."

Tyrell, who was now high in the sky, opened his eyes. The view was breathtaking. He saw cities that were miles away. This overwhelms him to the point he started to float. Joe looked and grinned.

**Joe:** "So there is hope in you."

[The world of anime, wow. Everything is so remarkable. The sky is brighter, the environment is lively, and anything possible here. Would you believe three days ago, I didn't even know this world existed? Even though I said those things, there is still a threat that is trying to kill me for reasons I don't even know. Besides that, Joe is putting me in school. That is what the training is for. Still up here everything is peaceful, I wish time could freeze...Hold on, I am still in the air.]

When Tyrell looked down, his mind began to come back. The floating instantly stopped and he started to crash down.

**Joe:** "Or not (grabs Aya and jumps out the way.)"

**Tyrell:** "AHHHHHHHH! (He crashed straight into the ground causing another cloud of smoke) Now I know what 'sit boy' feels like."

**Aya:** "Yeah, Jo-nii, Ty-kun has a long way to go."

**  
Opening Theme:** Re Re

**Artist:** Asian Kung-Fu Generation

_My Life Is Like an Anime_  
_By Tyrell Oglesby  
_

**Opening Pic:** There are two Tyrell standing back to back from one another. One on the left is realistic and one on the right is animated. The letters, MLILAA 3 appears on the right hand side.

**Episode 3:** "Entering The New World"

_  
Three Days Ago_

**Joe:** "We are no longer in Brooklyn. In fact, we are not even on earth anymore. We are in the world of Anime."

**Tyrell:** "What are you talking about?"

Joe gave a Tyrell a dull look. He pointed out the crater they were surrounded in.

**Joe:** "Really, I save your butt from death. You don't even say Thank you after I brought you to this world."

Tyrell still hesitated to believe and looked at his hand. Curiosity slowly started to settle in his mind. He extended out his right arm.

**Tyrell:** "If this is real, I can summon a keyblade in my hand."

**Joe:** (bust out laughing in a SD form) "You are such a dork. Hahaha. A keyblade, that is priceless."

**Tyrell:** (Yells in a rage) "SHUT UP!!! Keyblade, Come to me, keyblade."

Just then, smoke around his hand, Tyrell got his hope up.

**Tyrell:** "Maybe this is the anime world like he said."

When it cleared, there was nothing there. Joe (is in SD again) started up with the laughs once more. A vein appeared on his forehead and was getting to let Joe have it when...

**Joe:** (wipes the tears) "Take reality out the equation. Yes, this is real but if you put too much thought into you will fail every time. Still, that smoke trick I did, gassed you up."

Joe started to laugh again but this time Tyrell was ready for him. He grabbed huge rock and threw it at him. Direct hit, right on top of Joe's forehead.

**Tyrell:** (threw a thumb up) "Got you."

**Joe:** "See what I mean? Don't put reality into it. Oh, you could have summoned a weapon. Remember that dream you had in class, after you touched that twilight thorn. The weapon that came out was different from the original weapon."

Just like a flash back, Tyrell remembered. The sword was a gray and it had a twilight thorn on it. Also he remembered there was a voice telling him to wake up and it sounds familiar...

**Tyrell:** (Freaks out) "It was you. You were in my dream, but I thought you said. (Imitates Joe voice) Sorry, I am late. I was coming to get when you was in school but I got caught up at a fast food joint. What was that about?"

**Joe:** "Well you see. I was eating this really good cheeseburger from your lunchroom and when I found you, you were sleep."

**Tyrell:** "You mean that I could of die while you were busy eating nasty school lunch. (Grabs Joe's collar) Let's what you see if what you said works then. If it does work, you better explain what the HECK is going on."

Once again, he extended his right arm. He took a deep breath and began to focus. Suddenly, a light started to glow in hand, which then, gave off a small bright flash. Tyrell began to feel something drop into his hands.

**Tyrell:** "No way."

There in his hand lies a sword. The design was interesting thanks to hot pinkish red colored blade and the letter V right before the handle.  
Tyrell was speechless as he looked toward Joe. Joe just nodded but he noticed someone running toward while holding something huge in their hands.

**Joe:** (who quickly realizes who it is) "Aya! No, don't."

**Aya:** (Rises up her hammer) "I will not allow you to hurt my nii-chan.

Tyrell turned right into it. BAM!!! right on top of his forehead. The impact caused a shockwave throughout the area. Aya landed back to the ground.

**Aya:** (sighs) "Jo-nii. I had to save you once again. That so lam... (Notices Joe's eyes). Did I do something wrong?"

Joe ran over and popped her on the head.

**Aya:** (a tears came out her eyes while she rub her head) "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!! I WAS SAVING YOUR LIFE OWOW!!! (Jumps around Joe in SD form)"

**Joe:** "No, Aya. That is our guy. I was teaching him one of his techniques and you came and probably bashed the idea out of him. What can you say for yourself?"

**Aya:** "Sorry, Bro-Bro. I forgot. Well, he is still alive. So we are in the good, right?"

She gave a cute little grin but it didn't work, Joe popped her twice.  
He looked at Tyrell who was beginning to fall and grinned.

**Joe:** "Welcome to the new world."

[As I looked at my own blood stare at me and began to lose consciousness, I finally realize that I am really in this anime world. This pain I feeling am so real, but besides that my mind wondered about those guys who tried to kill me.]

_  
In an unknown location_

Three guys smash into to the ground hard. They were Wrath, D. Reaper, and Crisis covered in bruises. Looking down at them was a group of 12 people covered in a dark shadow except Malice, who was holding a scythe with a crimson blade.

**Malice:** (fixes her glasses) "!! I hope he kills you cuz if he don't I will. Stop stealing my weapon use your own."

A man appeared in the middle. His appearance was visible and he wasn't wearing the usual black hoodie. He had on a white sleeveless button shirt which he left opened showing his abs. He also had on a pair of black baggy jeans. His hair was short spiky white hair but his face was covered by a mask with number 27 in reverse on the side.

**Boss:** "One simple command. Kill him! But you failed and now he is here in our world. Explain yourself."

Death Reaper rose to his feet trembling.

**D. Reaper:** "When I was fighting him, you interrupted m..."

Suddenly, there was a cracking sound which then turned to a crash. now impaled to the wall with blood coming from his mouth and the boss standing in D's place which was surrounded by a few teeth.

**Boss:** "Excuses. (Retracts his right fist) The reason I did it is because you bored me...just like these two over here."

With a quick reaction, he kicked Wrath and Crisis up to their feet. Crisis dropped to knees and beginning pleading his case, while Wrath remained quiet.

**Crisis:** "We are so sorry, boss. That J guy interfered......."

The boss was getting ready to attack but...

**Wrath:** "Sir, we failed because we underestimated their abilities. Right now, we are wasting time making these useless excuses. I want to train so I will not make same mistake again."

Wrath and the boss's eyes connected and they stared down. Malice held her breath as others prepared to see him fly.

**Boss:** "Your honesty saved your life. We are done here, but hear my warning. Don't fail me again."

As the boss turned around to leave, so did the others leaving the three of them and Malice. fell to the ground. He was unconscious but in a lot of pain.

**Malice:** "I am glad he didn't kill you. But he is so cute when he is angry."

**Crisis:** "How do you know when he is angry with him wearing a mask?"

Malice's eyes began to glow a red color.

**Malice:** "I feel it when he harms others. You know what; Tyrell gave me that same feeling too. (She licks her lips) Man, I want to mee...."

Wrath punched the wall next to him, which made her jump

**Wrath:** "This whole thing is making my blood boiling. Sis, I told you before, that boy is nothing but trouble."

**Malice:** (pouts in a cute chubby SD form) "You are no fun."

Crisis stood to his feet and dusts himself off. As he began to walk away, he looked at and grinned.

**Crisis:** "You should let me caused him more damage. I hope we never pair up again, Wrath. I may just turn my blade on you."

Wrath didn't reply. He went over to and picks him up over his shoulders.

**Wrath:** "Crisis, the moment that blade turn, you will be picked up your head from the ground."

Wrath and Malice vanished leaving Crisis alone.

**Crisis:** (give a weird grin) "We will see."

_  
Three Days Later_

Tyrell, Joe and a third member was sitting at the table eating dinner. The whole day of training made everyone feel tired and starving. However, Tyrell felt a little uncomfortable, he was having problems eating with a pair of chopsticks. Also the way the other two were eating was inhuman.

**Female Voice**: (slams her bowl on the table) "How come you are not eating? Not to your liking, loser-chan."

Tyrell looked at the little girl who looked exactly like Aya but there were huge differences. She had black medium hair, her eyes had red pupils, and she is a little taller. Her mean face had Tyrell raining with sweat.

**Tyrell:** "No, no. There is no reason. Everything looks great. Yum!"

**Joe:** (waving his chopsticks) "Maya, you know he is still not use to this new li...."

There was a flash just before Joe's chopstick broke into two. Tyrell suddenly felt this sharp piece of metal under his throat. It was Aya's sword unsheathed with Maya holding it.

**Maya:** "That is bull, Brother. He has been here for three and there is no change. I don't see what my sister, Aya sees in him. She is such a kid."

**Tyrell:** (makes a cartoon face) "Aren't you a little kid yourself?"

Maya began to push the sword deeper. Tyrell trembled as he started sweating like a hurricane. Joe was speechless; he just stared at his broken chopsticks with Captain Blue's picture and his autograph on it.

**Joe:** (in a low voice) "I got those as a gift from the Captain himself. (Gets up from his chair and walks over to Maya)"

**Maya:** "Loser-chan, you will be training with me tomorrow. So say your final prayers. Who knows you may be lucky to have a limb or two left."

As Maya smiled, Joe appeared behind Maya.

**Joe:** "You have been up for too long, Maya and Aya."

He struck Maya on the head which knock her unconscious. Her sword dropped from her hand and into the chair near Tyrell's precious jewel. He quickly turned pale and fell backward trembling in fear.

As Maya landed into Joe's arms, her hair turned white.

**Tyrell:** "Explain yourself, Joe. Who is she? What is whole thing all about?"

Joe laid Aya down on the couch and sat back in his chair sighing.

**Joe:** "She is a story for another day. Trust me when the time comes, this whole thing will make a lot of sense. Well I will tell you about those guys who attacked you. They're known as 'Nameless', those who were born into this world without a name or purpose. However, they call themselves by code names based on their actions. The three that you saw were named Crisis, Death Reaper, and Wrath."

**Tyrell:** (slowly rises to his feet) "Ok. So why do they want me dead? What did I do?"

Joe sipped some of his home brewed sake.

**Joe:** (places the cup back on the table) "Maybe you are a key to something…or maybe your blood is special and will get them invincibility. (throws up his shoulders before folding his arms) Heck, I have no clue. I just had to save you. (looks up at Tyrell) Whatever it is, you better be ready for it. (Burps) You know you are a weird guy, you know. For someone who likes anime, you are not happy at all to be here."

Tyrell noticed the sake started to get the best of Joe. He started rocking back and forth.

**Tyrell: **(put his head down) "This is hopeless, I am going to bed. Good night, Joe-sensei."

While Tyrell began to walk off to his bed, Joe raised his head.

**Joe: (**with a serious face**)** "During your training tomorrow, don't hesitate with Maya. She is coming with the intent to kill… (burps) You have to overpower her with your 'Soul Aura'. That is the only way to defend yourself."

**Tyrell:** (Scratches his head) "Soul Aura."

_  
The Next Day_

The early sun arose from the mountain. Tyrell still was lying on the ground snoring and scratching himself.

**Tyrell:** (sleep talking) "Mai...Chun-li, this... is not... a tournament... for my love.

Someone appeared above him. It was Maya and she was wearing her training ki and carrying Aya's sheath. Her devilish smile would bring chills down anyone's spine.

**Maya:** (yells) "WAKEY WAKEY LOSER-CHAN!!!!!"

Tyrell opened his eyes, only to see a sword aiming for his face. Without any hesitation, he quickly moved out the way as Maya thrust the sword into the ground.

**Tyrell:** (pants) "Hey, what was that for? You messed up my dre...."

Tyrell felt the morning wind go up his spine. He saw rocks and dirt everywhere. He even noticed the rock wall he crashed into all day yesterday.

**Maya:** (smiles) "What? I told you. I am training you today and Joe is not here to stop me. So... (instantly appears in front of Tyrell) let's began."

She began her assault with a powerful left kick in the face. Tyrell crashed to the ground hard and bounced back into the air. The sudden pain left Tyrell speechless.

**Maya:** "Come on, Loser. What! You can't hit a girl. Then I will give you a reason."

Maya connected with another powerful kick....or so she thought. Tyrell gain back his balance and slid back.

**Tyrell:** "Don't worry. I will make this sparring very interesting."

Maya gave a blood thirsty grin while placing the sword behind her back.

**Maya:** "Good. So don't die on me now."

Tyrell charged toward Maya in full force, of course not thinking what he going to do next. Maya raised her sword for the frontal slash. She licked her lips

**Maya:** "You are too predictable. One limb should do it."

She went for the cut but as soon as the sword connected, Tyrell vanished.

**Tyrell:** (appears next to her) "You fell for it. Now try my kick for size."

He went in for the kick. CRASH!!!!!!!!! A small cloud emerged blinding his eyes.

**Tyrell:** (excited) "I did it."

**Maya:** (smoke began to clear) "Don't get overconfident, Loser-Chan. That can and will be your downfall in any fight."

He noticed where his foot landed. Maya used the handle of the sword to block the kick. With a powerful force, she pushed Tyrell away from her.

**Tyrell:** (happy about what he did) "See I am learning."

**Maya:** "Ok then, let me see your soul aura."

Tyrell gave her an interesting look. Suddenly, he remembered what Joe told him the night before.

**Tyrell:** "I have to beat her with my soul aura"

_  
In the city not too far from where Tyrell & Maya were training _

Joe was walking out of a building with papers in his hand.

**Joe:** "Finished! I knew it wouldn't take me long. (Stops and give thinking expression) I can't help it that I feel like I am forgetting something though.......oh well when the time comes, I will remember."

Joe continued into the city as a man watching him from the top floor window. He was wearing a blue coat and was carrying a yamato in right hand.

**Male Voice:** "You better have a good reason why you helped Joe, Brother. Every time he brings us something, it always turns out to be trouble."

He looked toward a guy who wearing a red coat. He was lying back on chair with his feet were on the table and his hands behind his head.

**Male Voice 2:** (with a whatever attitude) "To make this school year more interesting. Oh come on, you didn't hesitate when he offered a month supply of sake to you. You know can't resist taste of 'Viewitiful' Sake."

**Male Voice 1:** (Clears his throat) "Well, we need for the preparation for the bash. The teacher back to school bash."

The guy in the chair launched forward landing in front of his brother's desk.

**Male Voice 2:** "You know what is funny, Virgil? The last time you said that. I kicked your tail straight to hell."

**Virgil:** (grins as he readied himself) "Dante, you always like to start fights. I would just pay you no mind but you keep rubbing that fluke win in my face. I think I play with you today."

Dante slowly grabbed the handle of a long sword that was next to him. Virgil slowly lifts his yamato about an inch from his sheath. The room was now silent and the tension was incredible. They was about to begin but...the door opened. There stood a young woman with a red bandanna around her head even though she was wearing a business suit.

**Secretary:** "Excuse me, sir. The head of the student council are here for the 3:30 meeting."

Dante sighed as he sat on the desk.

**Virgil:** (grunts) "Thanks, Ms. Kasugano. Please send them in."

The secretary nodded as she opened to the door wider. Three people walked through the door. (From left to right) The first one was a young female with blue long hair and wearing a pair of red glasses. The one in the middle was a white haired tall guy who carried a katana in his right hand. The last person was a black haired guy with capsules of red fluid around his waist. They were all wearing a black and red colored school uniform and there was small star emblem with the letter N in the middle on their collars.

**Dante:** "Yep, this is going to be an interesting year."

_  
Back at the Training Site_

Tyrell slid back and landed on one knee. Maya stabbed her sword into the ground and breathe deeply from exhaustion.

**Maya:** "Loser-chan, you are running too much."

**Tyrell:** (also breathing heavily) "I have to keep it moving...or you…will cut me."

**Maya:** "How do you think fights are won? Just by running in fear, that is not going to get you anywhere but dead."

**Tyrell:** (in thought) 'Running away ha. I just need to touch her in order to make a weapon. I have an idea. Tyrell, you are a genius.' (Began to rise to his feet) "Ok, Maya, I won't run from you anymore."

Maya gave his a weird look out of confusion. She picked up her sword and readied herself once again. Tyrell took a deep breath before running toward Maya yelling in a weird battle cry.

**Tyrell:** (Shouts) "CHOBITS 4 LYFE."

**Maya:** (in SD form) "What?"

In her moment of shock, Tyrell accelerated to a higher speed putting all his remaining energy to his legs. Just as he was about to grabbed Maya and pass his training, she side stepped and swept his feet for under him with her sheath, causing Tyrell to tumble towards the training site barrier. Ty groaned as he laid on his back and rubbed his head, he was just about to get up when Maya blade was at the front of his nose.

**Maya:** "You suck, Loser-chan. Do you give? I am getting hungry."

**Tyrell:** "Why would I give, when I have won?"

**Maya:** (confused) "Wha?"

With a grin, Tyrell grabbed her wrist with his left hand, soon a sword with a cute picture of Aya on it appeared in his right and it was lifted towards her.

**Tyrell:** "I win. You have now seen my soul aura, (sticks his tongue out) Loser-chan."

Maya growled but suddenly her stomach began to grumble. She blushed in embarrassment.

**Maya:** "It was beginner's luck anyway. But don't get cocky, I could have killed you (slowly puts her sword back in her sheath) over 150 times if I didn't hold back. (Grins) I think I enjoyed the ways that you could have died."

Tyrell stare at her speechless by her statement.

**Tyrell:** (in thought) 'Joe was right, she did have the intend to kill me. What training is this?'

Maya started to change back to Aya.

**Maya:** "Ty-chan, you do have (Her hair begin to turn white) potential. (Her eyes slowly turned from red to blue)I am interested to see the outcome."

She gave a final grin before changing completely into Aya.

**Aya:** (gave a bright smile) "Ty-kun, I glad to see you made it past sis's training."

Tyrell stood up and nodded.

**Tyrell:** "By the skin of my teeth. (Aya and Tyrell's stomach began to grumble at the same time) Ok, we are starving; let's go home so we can...."

**Tyrell** **&** **Aya:** (jumping in the air in SD form) "EAT!!!!!!"

_  
Later That Night_

Joe was drinking sake looking down at his repaired chopsticks that was fixed by glue and tape. Tyrell and Aya were feasting on the chicken noodle ramen with rice. They both had about 10 refills apiece.

**Tyrell:** "This is so good. I can marry it."

**Aya:** (jokingly) "Hey, that will be cheating cuz you are going to marry me."

They both laughed. Joe took a sip of his sake.

**Joe:** "Congratulation on succeeding with the training. I know it was tough, but you still have long way to go. You still have to find your special and ultimate attack. That can wait a few episodes. (Laughs in SD form) So Tyrell, do you want to know why all this training was really necessary?"

**Tyrell:** "Yea, to know how to defend myself when I am fighting those nameless ones."

**Joe:** "Yes but that isn't the only reason. The real reason I wanted you to train was because the school I enrolled you in is a place where fighting does the talking. I put you there cuz your real training will began there. I even hear that the school council there is going to be a threat to be mess with. (picks up a script book out of the blue and in the front, it says MLILAA Storylines) Yea, a real threat."

Tyrell & Aya gave Joe a weird puzzled look.

**Aya:** "Ok, isn't that script book a contradiction here. (A piece of rice falls from the side of her face.)"

**Tyrell:** "Yea, but how did you get something like that?"

**Joe:** (slips some sake) "My company is into mysterious things."

**Tyrell:** (gave Joe a funny look) "You know you are a weird guy, Joe. At least, I know that Aya won't follow your silly ways."

Tyrell noticed Aya started her head into the book. .......there was a moment of silence in the room but suddenly Aya gave a m expression and a loud scream. It made the whole house jump.

**Aya:** "Oh, so that is her, huh. She is going to be cute. (In a evil tone) I will get of rid her."

Tyrell looked up as curiosity began to enter into his thoughts.

**Tyrell:** (In thought) 'Maybe I should take a look at that book. Get a few ideas on what's going on.'

Just as the idea popped in Tyrell's mind, a small rice bowl stuck him right in the forehead.

**Joe:** "Sorry, but that idea is not allowed. You are not going to kill this series. Besides you will see everything soon enough."

**Aya:** "Umm, Jo-nii. (Poke Tyrell's face) You knocked Tyrell out."

Tyrell was lying on the ground with spirals spinning in his eyes.

[This is an interesting world and it is only going to get weirder and weirder. I will say this again, I always wished that my life to be like an anime. Sometimes, you may not be ready for the wish that you ask for. I will be ready for whatever comes.]

_  
In the Unknown Location_

The boss was sitting in his seat looking at a picture in his hand. The picture was Tyrell in the real world.

**Boss:** "Tyrell, you are living on borrowed time. The prophecy will go forth; the worlds will be ours for the taking. Right, Nameless."

Suddenly, fifteen figures appeared around the area covered by a shadow. The boss looked at the picture one last time before flames began to consume the photo.

**Boss:** "Borrowed Time. (his eyes glowed red)"

**_  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!_**

**  
Ending Theme: **Vacancy

**Artist: **Kylee

**  
Next Episode**:

**Tyrell:** "What kind of school is this? It is an anime nerd's dream. Hey, wait how come I see my original characters in here?

**Male Voice: **"Stop bothering the President of the student council or you will be sorry."

**Tyrell: **"Huh, What is going on here? He is the wha…"

Next Time on MLILAA: "Welcome To Nova High: The School of Familiar Faces But Different Personalities."

_**  
Starting After the Next Episode:**_

_**The Viewitiful Corner Hosted by Joe**_

_**Thanks for reading. If you have any comments, please feel free to put them down. **_

_**Any Questions Or Advice, Please Email me at . **_

_**Thanks again.  
**_


	5. Note To The Readers

To The Readers Of My Life Is Like An Anime,

First, let me thank you for reading my fanfic and adding it to your favorites.  
I know it is a long time since I put a chapter/episode of this story.  
I am working on it as we speak.  
My brain has been cloud for some time now.  
I am just getting back into focus and hopefully have episode 4 up and running very soon.

If you have any question toward the series, feel free to ask me on the comment box below.

Once again, thanks for reading MLILAA


End file.
